Lie to me
by la risa de tus ojos
Summary: Viñeta; Él le arruga su blusa, rompe el sujetador, y hace trizas su falda. Piel pálida contra piel pálida. El labial rojo deja manchas en el mármol, en el cuello —como sangre, tentativa, deliciosa—. Izzy/Sebastian. Para Mistakeland.


**Dislclaimer**: Sebastian e Isabelle son de Cassandra, la muy perra.

**Summary**: Viñeta; Él le arruga su blusa, rompe el sujetador, y hace trizas su falda. Piel pálida contra piel pálida. El labial rojo deja manchas en el mármol, en el cuello —como sangre, tentativa, deliciosa—. Izzy/Sebastian. Para Mistakeland.

**Nota**: Que-vergüenza. Alice, LOL, tú me pediste esto. Te amo, chingada madre. Mi Alek, gracias por todo. Y perdón por la demora. Y gracias a Caramelo por ser una perra adorable y batearme esto. Sabes que te amo demasiado, espo(k)

**Nota2**: OMFG. Ya saben, Sebastian es como OH-DIOS-MIO-SI *inserteorgasmoaquí* e Isabelle igual. Amo este puto parling y yo les doy a los dos, la verdad. Juntos y separados pero más juntos que nada. Los violo, joder, y, uh, ya saben, acabo lo que no debo cuando no debo y tengo mil cosas pendientes pero ught. Youknow.

**Advertencias**: Spoilers de City of Glass. Limes, you know, porno ligero.

* * *

**Lie to me**

«Entierra tus palabras en mi piel,  
miénteme hasta que te crea».

—Perfecta.

Sebastian la toma de la cintura y le besa los labios, lento, porque si lo hace muy rápido su mascara se puede romper. La presiona contra la pared, fuerte, y ella gime, se mueve y se retuerce en sus brazos. Jadea, risueña, desesperada. Es una princesa, y está jugando. Un capricho, dice, pero sabe que no es así. Él se presiona, le muerde el hombro, le marca el cuello. (No la quiere) mucho menos la ama. Es un susurro y la necesidad de un sentimiento vacío. Coqueteo peligroso, casi letal —adorable—.

—Eres tan perfecta.

Isabelle quiere gritarle que se calle, pero su voz esta más perdida que su alma. Quiere gritarle que pare, que no siga, pero lo desea tanto que es imposible.

_(También quiere creerle.)_

Es tan bonita y desea ser perfecta, como él, que la controla, la domina y la hace suya. Son tan diferentes que no saben quien es quien. Sebastian; alto, cabello negro y ojos de noche. Izzy es igual. Por eso sigue. Le recuerda su propia perfección, y es enfermo, pero se siente más bien que mal y no va a parar.

—Pareces una muñeca.

Hay veces que la verdad mata, no solo lastima. La verdad la golpea, la patea y la maltrata, y luego sangra las palabras que nunca dijo, sueños inconclusos, anhelos rotos. Pero las mentiras a medias no hacen —tanto— daño. Por eso se las dice, él la está engañando, le esta diciendo la verdad incompleta para no lastimarla pero si quebrar su alma. Le gusta. A Sebastian le gusta sentir algo limpio en sus manos, como un ángel, sangre pura, dulce.

_(Ensúciame, demonio)_

Él le arruga su blusa, rompe el sujetador, y hace trizas su falda. Piel pálida contra piel pálida. El labial rojo deja manchas en el mármol, en el cuello —como sangre, tentativa, deliciosa—. Hay mordidas. Masajea sus pechos, la hace gemir, retorcerse. La esta amando pero sin quererla. Le susurra cosas sucias al oído (tú querías que te ensuciaras, ¿no? ) y la húmedas los consume.

—Te qu-

Isabelle lo calla con un beso. Soporta mentiras —eres tan perfecta— pero hay blasfemias que la rompen de más, y luego no se puede curar sola. Siente unos dedos dentro de sus bragas, toca el cielo para regresar al infierno una y otra vez. Le desabrocha el pantalón, le baja la ropa interior y lo siente en sus dedos. Lo palpa, juega con él, y se llena de poder al escucharlo gemir de esa manera. Eres mío, mío, y lo serás mientras te tenga aquí. No eres etéreo, pero eres perfecto y quiero beber de ti.

En un movimiento rápido son solo uno. Ella cierra los ojos, y no hay palabras dulces en ninguna parte. Izzy esta contra una pared, y Sebastian esta dentro de ella. Se mueven rápido, y las mentiras caen, pero no hay verdad, no hay nada. Más gemidos, jadeos, un sollozo y un último beso. Ya no saben si es el cielo o el infierno en donde se encuentran.

Sebastian le miente. Y su mascara nunca se va a romper, porque él es perfecto, y entonces ella vería la verdad y la verdad mata, ¿recuerdas? Hay una mueca traviesa, sus ojos siguen brillando igual, como que le va a decir otra mentira pero solo tiene la intención. No hay perdón (nunca lo hay) y los errores siguen ahí, acumulándose y bebiendo de su vida.

No hay un beso de despedida. Pero ella sabe que volverán a caer.

—Yo solo quiero repararte, Izzy.

_(No es cierto)_

Sus labios lo llaman, esta rota. A veces hay sangre. Lo ensucia. Siempre perfecto.

—Miénteme de nuevo, ¿sí?

_(Te quiero.)_

* * *

¿Review?  
Sebastian me pone TANTO.  
+AnaluC.


End file.
